Saved? Or Captured?
by SignatureSilvCurl
Summary: Destino is running away from her brother once more and she is in the middle of a snow storm.
1. Who is he?

(( Before a major war of Isole Del Destino and Ireland.))

* * *

><p>It was in the middle of December, around the 15th or 17th. I dont know. I didn't even know where I was. I felt like I was in a familiar place though. The bright snow that fell from the grey, cloudy sky, piling onto the ground and the god forsaken cold weather. God...<p>

I had a body of a 17 year old and I have ran away from from Ireland, AGAIN.

The snow seem to be falling faster. I pulled up my hood to cover my head and zipped up my long jacket and kept walking.

_Ireland wouldn't dare find me here, Its way too cold for his standards._

I started to shiver, along with my teeth chattering.

_I need to find a cave or something.._

I looked around, lowering my brows." this..isn't good." I mumbled, walking. I coughed a bit, sniffing." shit..Not a cold.." I coughed loudly, covering my mouth.

The icy wind was hitting against my face, It stung like a bitch.

I coughed once more, tears starting to well up in my eyes when the icy cold wind hits my face.

Suddenly I heard a roar. I flinched. Then I looked up to see that a black forest bear was standing on his hind legs in front of me, threateningly.

"A-Ah!"I screamed, unable to think about what I should do. But I turned right around and ran for my life. The bear roared and ran after me.

"S-Someo-one!" I coughed." H-help me!" I yelled out loud, then before I knew it the bear would catch up to me in no time at all, slashing its large claws down my back." AHHH!" I screamed out loud, being forced to the ground as blood gushed out from my wounds. _It hurts.. It hurts.._

I turned my head a bit, whimpering." O-Omoto-chan!" I called out for my younger sister out of fear but I knew it was useless to cry out for help for my sister that was still in Ireland's custody of her. Also, its due to the fact that she was in the middle of a tundra and snow storm.

I closed my eyes tightly as the last thing I saw was the bear raising it's bloody claws up to finish the job.

..Silence..

I slowly opened my eyes."U-uhn.." My eyes widened when I saw a man in a long tanned military coat and a scarf whipping around in the wind, in front of me with his back towards me, holding a..pipe?

My eyes shook a bit, slowly looking behind him to see that the bear had been slain. my eyes widened a bit as I stared at the blood that was gushing out onto the snow.

"You alright..?" Said the man, I was confused. He had an accent. a weird one at that.

I didn't respond. I was still shaken up and I winced when I felt the stinging cold hit on my gushing wound.

The man turn his head towards me, staring at me with his violet eyes."... Are you ok, Малышка?"

Was all I heard before I would slowly fall limp into the snow, passing out.

_Chiedo cosa vuol dire non sentirsi inutile .._

* * *

><p>To be continued<p> 


	2. Is this all out of pity?

" Sh-Shes breathing!"

I heard a voice of a nervous boy. I clenched my eyes tightly." n-nugh.."

" Oh, shes waking up."

I heard a different voice of an intelligent young man that time. I slowly opened my eyes to see who was speaking.

I would see three guys standing over me, staring.

"Where...who..huh..?" I looked at them, confused while I sat up.

A man with brown, shoulder length hair paniced slightly, stopping me." Don't get up." he lowered his brows at me, staring at me with his blue eyes.

I winced a bit, feeling my back was in pain." A-ah.. Where am I?"

"You're in Russia." Said the Intelligent young man, I looked towards him and he had blonde,bowl cut hair. He had his aqua green eyes on a notebook while he wrote." You are lucky that our superior saved you.. You were bleeding nonstop!" He'd adjust his glasses when he looked up from his notebook.

"B-but the bad thing is now.." I then looked over to a short boy with messy blonde hair and his eyes were blue but they looked so close to becoming violet.

"What is it..?" I raised a brow.

Then a huge gloved hand plopped down on the boy's head, gripping it slowly." That you now belong to me." Said that weird accent." Y-you're crushing me, Russia.. S-stop it please.."

I looked up at the man from earlier. I lowered my brows." Let that boy go!" I arched my brows a bit, sitting up again, groaning. Then I felt the bloody water pipe against my forehead while he was gripping the boy's head." Lay back down, ìàëþòêà. Don't want that wound to open up." He gave me a childish smile and he pushed me back down on my back softly as if it didn't even take any effort.

"You let that boy go!"I yelled.

"I-Im not a boy..I'm just short." He looked to the side with tears pooling on the edges of his eyes.

"Well, Let "Shorty" go!" my stare never left the tall man in the tanned military coat.

The man chuckled." Seems someone wants to be punished right when they just got their aid."

I shivered, afriad of this man. He may have saved my life but I feel like I'm not out of the woods yet." s-shut up.." I turned my head away from his gaze.

The three painiced. Especially, Shorty.

The man stared down at me and he'd slowly release the shorty." Heh~" He'd walk over to my right side of the bed I was laying on and grabbed the upper front of my head, pulling me straight up." A-Ah!" I yelled in extreme pain. I was on the verge of tears. I could feel the wound starting to tear open.

"Say you're sorry~" The man smiled at me childishly once more. But I feel like there was an aura around him. A dark..Horrible..threatening aura.

He kept pulling me up, trying to reopen my wound."G-gahh!" Those men that were aiding me were just standing there with pitiful eyes, cringing here and there.

"I-I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!" I cried out.

The man smirked then released me, letting me fall back onto the bed."Так-то лучше. "

I panted loudly, my wound was opened a bit and it bled onto the bandages."U-ugh.. Mi dispiace .. Mi dispiace .." I apologized over and over

The man watched me in silence. Then he'd say."Литвы, этот ребенок в свою комнату. Она еще не готово." He pointed at the man with brown hair then to me.

"A-ah..Y-yes.."He said nervously, nodding. Then walked over to me, lightly taking me into his arms, bridal style.

"u-uhn.." I whimper a bit, my legs hanging and he supported my head while he walked out of the room.

"You shouldn't have rebelled, mažylis.. Russia always gets his way.." The young brunette man said to me. I just shook." I have been rebelling my whole life.." I winced, talking in a soft tone.

He chuckled at my answer." Well, maybe from other countries but none are merciless like Russia is.."He whispered to me. I coughed a it."N-n.. I can tell.."

He'd slowly open a door with his back." My name is Lithuania.. I noticed you were speaking a little bit of Italian there. Are you related to Italy?" he suggested.

I looked at him confused." Who's Italy?"

He sighed." I guess not." He gently sets me on the bed." But in anyway case, Who are you? Why did you come to Russia?"

I stayed quiet, not wanting to answer.

" Do you not want to tell me?" He lowered his brows a bit.

I shook my head, wincing." N-nn...It hurts.."I muttered.

Lithuania sighed." I bet.. I know how you feel, mažylis." He stroked my hair gently then I'd feel his touch leave me." I'm going to talk with the other Baltic states and I'll be back with some tea." He smiled at me then he left the room.

" This...Is what other countries are like?" I mumbled to myself, turning onto my side and hugged my arms." I'm.. confused." I lowered my brows." Omoto-chan… " I closed my eyes, wincing in pain." I miss you.. and.. I hope I get to see you soon.. I..I hate being without you.." a small tear fell down my face when I slowly drifted to sleep.

Before I knew it, I heard screams of a little boy."h-huh? !" I sat up carefully."S-shorty?" I looked towards the door as I covered my mouth.

Then two different screams were heard. I teared up more." What the hell is going on..?" I said to myself quietly. I whimpered to myself, sniffing.

The screams slowly came to a stop. I shivered, trying to keep my whimpers to my self."m-mn…mn.."

I heard whimpers and whines of hurt men and a hurt boy.

After a few minutes, 15 minutes to be exact, Lithuania would walk back in carrying a tray with two tea cups and a teapot.

I sat there, watching him. I examined his body. He didn't even seem to be hurt at all. But how? I thought I just heard him and the others scream.

While Lithuania was pouring the tea into the tea cups, All there was, was silence.

"uhm.." I suddenly spoke. Lithuania looked towards me."Hm?"

"... What was that screaming?" I frowned.

Lithuania sighed, rubbing his shoulder before he'd hold the teacup in my direction."Russia punished us."

I lowered my brows, taking the teacup."W...Why?" I asked quietly before I took a small sip of the tea.

"Because we said he couldn't keep you. You don't even belong in this continent." He sat down on the side of the bed, drinking tea with me.

" I know I don't." I stared at him, drinking my tea slowly.

"Then why did you come here? Europe is probably safer than here.. I wouldn't know though. I lost contact with my good friend over there." He huffed, sipping his tea.

"..." I stared into my tea, sighing at my reflection." I'm.. running away."

"Huh? Who are you running away from?" He lowered his brows,drinking some more of his tea."and why?"

I shook my head, whimpering."I don't want to tell.." my hands shook a bit then I felt another pair of hands over mine while I held the cup.

"It's alright, mažylis. You don't need to tell me on my account." He smiled at me. It was a gentle smile. Not a pity smile but a gentle one. I haven't seen that in years from another country.

Lithuania wasn't like Russia at all. I was glad.. A country that wasn't a jerk.

_Voglio__andare a casa__.._


	3. Punishment taken too far

_You belong to me.._

Those words that Russia had told me just rung in my head.. It ringed..and ringed...and ringed..

I've been held here in Russia for a long while.. 2 or 3 years I'd say. It had been extremely rough.. More rough than life with Patrick. I am starting to think that no country would be able to do any good to me.

All Ivan had done to me was humiliate and torture me..

_Ohh~ Katalina~_

_What..?_

_You just look so cute in that maid's outfit._

_ugh..Whatever.. Can I get out of this thing?_

_No..Kolkolkolkolkol..~ Put that head piece back on.._

_...No... Wait..Please don't! I-_

Then sounds of whips cracking and smacking against skin echo'd through Ivan's home along with my screams of agony.

_Ok! ok!I'll put it back on!_

_Hehe~ Good maid~ Now, go and fetch me my vodka, da?_

_..Y-..y-yes..sir.._

It was thanks to my appearence that the other three countries ,that are being held here, are basically taking breaks. All except for Lithuania.. He'd been helping me out with the kitchen work and the serving.

_Katalina.. you look terrible._

_Thanks.. thats what every woman wants to hear.._

_Oh! thats not what I meant t-_

_Look, don't sweat over it. I was only kidding._

_Sigh..You know, I wish you were never found.. I didn't want any other country to get mixed up with Ivan._

_Well, Its a bit too late for that now, isn't it?_

_I guess.. But.. there is a way to get past him of a sort._

_What! ? Tell me! Please!_

_I..I don't know if I should tell you._

_P-please!_

_Ok, ok!_

That was when.. I learned something about Ivan.. He wasn't all that evil.. He was actually a sweet boy wanting to be loved. But.. He had one wrong way of getting it. I dont know if it was for attention or something but.. I didn't know all of this until I really.. Really...Really.. pissed him off..

**The 31st of December.**

I would slowly make my way out of the house quiet as a mouse when I grabbed my tattered cloak, walking out into the winter wonderland. The ground was just covered in snow but no snow fell. I started to run out further into the forest.

it only took 5 minutes before I could reach a green house.

_~You can do either two things to escape..._

_What are they! ?_

_Become stronger than he is or.. you piss him off GOOD. To the point where he beats you towards death._

_W-What..? Are you saying suicide is the answer? !_

_N-no! Not at all!~_

I slowly opened the door to the little green house and there, before my eyes, I saw bright..vivid color of yellow..it was so intense(Lmfao sorry I had to). I walked inside to see ..Sunflowers… Ah.. the country's flower..

I wondered why he'd be coming outside, but I never knew it was something like this. He took care of these sunflowers, especially through winter. He must really care for these plants a lot.. This would really piss him off.

I slowly took out a pair of shears out from under my cloak, staring at the sunflowers.

_~There is a green house only 5 minutes away from here.._

_So? What does that have to do with anything?_

_Well..Sunflowers are his prized possession..He loves them more than he loves countries to be one with him._

_..Hm..I see now, Thank you Lithuania._

_Please… Call me _Toris Laurinaitis.~

I wasn't just a murderer of people.. But also the lovely flowers..

Snip, snap, snip, snap, snip, snap.. That's all that could be heard besides the silent cries of the sunflower's death.

I heard the door open behind me while I was on the last sunflower, I gasped loudly, turning towards the door and seen Ivan. This must have been the time when he was going out to tend to these once beautiful flowers.

Ivan had to give the area a good, hard stare before he could really react.

**Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol..~ Kolkolkolkolkolkol..~**

That terrifying sound.. It sounded just absolutely worse this time.. I was afraid, but I was prepared for the worse.

"Oh.. My poor sunflowers.."Ivan would slowly walk inside the green house, stepping over the flower that lay there lifeless." My..poor…poor..sunflowers…kolkolkolkolkol..~" That dark aura..Its back..but it was darker than he ever has been before.

He slowly took out his blood stained sink pipe from his back." You've been..a very..very..Very bad maid, Da~?"

I have to be scared.. I had to be able to be convincing, otherwise if he knew I did this just to be let free then." I-I thought they could use a trimming!" I shook, backing away from him.

That sound became louder once he had came closer. My back was against the wall and he stopped in front of me." Наказание в порядке, да?"

He raised his pipe high up into the air, slamming it right down into the top of my skull. I think he might have fractured the bone structure of my skull."G-gah!"

He swiped the pipe away then brought it back, slamming it into the right side of my cheek. It caused me to go off balance and I fell down onto my side, skidding just a bit on the ground. Ivan then spun the pipe like a baton and then grabbed onto it like it was a golf club and slammed it into my gut.

I screamed loudly, coughing up blood. My head was ringing and pounding with pain. It was unbearable! I screamed louder as he kept beating me with the pipe. I wanted to scream stop, enough, no more. But, none of it escaped from my lips. Only screams of terror.. Agony.. And pain..

He puts the pipe back on his back and walked over to the garden tools that hung proudly on the wall.

I panted loudly, blood pouring out of my mouth and head. Everything was getting dizzy and blurry.

Then I felt him grab the back of my cloak and I dropped the shears to the ground while my arms hung weakly."A-ah..ah..ah.."

"Oh, we're not done yet, Конфетка." He smirked childishly while he held four wooden stakes between his fingers.

I shivered in fear while tears falling down my face, mixing in with the crimson that was smeared and dripped from my face and head.

An hour..it felt like 5 hours in my mind. The pain.. The torture.. The crimson that had spread through out the entire green house.. And none of it was Ivan's. The sunflowers were also stained with the heavy crimson liquid.

I had been pinned against the green house's walls, the wooden stakes from before had been impaled into my palms and my ankels. My clothes were tattered, ripped, and sliced open. I was a bloody mess.. a shovel of many sizes were laying on the ground, covered in my blood. My hair had been cut to the length of a boy's with the shears that I had used to cut the flowers. My head hung as if I was dead but I was still breathing..but barely..

" It's winter..and you're still here in Russia.." He'd raise his hand towards me.

I would spit out my blood onto his face. He flinched, then slapped me across the face. No matter how many cut and scars on my body I had, There wasn't a single one on my face. He grabbed the underside of my chin, digging his fingers into my cheeks.

"aa-ah!" I was so sore..I was in intense pain..Dear god, save me!

Ivan still smiled at me childishly and I suddenly felt the aura around the both of us." Hmm.. I will let you live.. But.. I won't let you off the hook, Da~"

I saw an image of an old man and it disappeared witin a second when I blinked.

Then.. I started to shiver like there was no tomorrow. My skin becoming below freezing to the touch. I could feel my whole body going numb.

Then Ivan pulled the stakes right out of my hands and ankels. i could still barely feel it while I screamed loudly. He caught me before I fell to the ground.

He knelt down, picking up a sunflower that had been cut down before he'd walk out of the green house, carrying me over his shoulder.

He gently placed a sunflower on top of my ear, brushing my boy short hair cut a bit then lightly whispered into my ear." Good luck..Мальчик."

Then he tossed me into the snow and I landed right on my back. The snow was soft but it didn't feel nice to land right on my back.

Now.. I just layed there in the snow..that crimson liquid that flown out of my wounds, dripped onto the snow.. How you ever seen red snow? Well I have.. I just made some..

Si prega .. Qualcuno .. Salvarmi.

* * *

><p>(( To be continued :D))<p> 


End file.
